


Just a Few Hours

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski
Summary: “You can take a few hours,” you insisted. “I doubt there will be any updates until daybreak, so why don’t you come sleep with me in the nice bed in this nice hotel that Watari got us?”He stared at you as he stirred his tea. “Just a few hours?”“Just a few,” you answered, a grin settling on your face.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/You
Kudos: 25





	Just a Few Hours

Your socks slid easily against the tiled flooring of the hotel kitchen. When L said he had to relocate to a hotel to work on a case, you hadn’t excepted such an expensive room, but then again, Watari never settled for less. You hummed gently to the sound of piano coming from the CD player you had set up near the door as you watched the kettle on the stove. Then, you turned at the sound of feet padding against the floor and smiled softly at the sight of L, his hands in his pockets as he stared at you.

You turned back as the kettle started whistling, pulling it off the heat quickly. “Hello, L.”

He hummed in response, and after a glance over your shoulder, You knew he had settled in his normal crouching position but on the countertop. You poured the water into two separate cups and set tea bags in it, then turned and leaned against the counter, making eye contact with L. He looked away, preferring to stare the slightest bit away from your eyes so he was still looking at you without meeting your gaze.

“Those policemen were here for quite a while; I was beginning to become bored,” you spoke.

“Yes, I must say they make terrible company after a bit, and most of them are completely incompetent.” His toes curled around the edge of the counter as he spoke. “Still, this meeting has marked most of them down to under the two percent margin of being Kira.” He bit at his thumb and shook his head. “I don’t know, though. I suppose I’m not dead, but he could just be waiting it out so he’s not suspicious.” He was quiet for a bit. Then, he met your eyes before looking away again. “Thoughts?”

You laughed lightly and turned around, grabbing his teacup and bowl of sugar. You walked it over to him slowly, making sure not to spill anything as you went. “I think that you should take a second away from the case and rest.”

L took the cup from your hands while sending you a sharp look, stifling a yawn as he did so. “And let Kira get away with killing a few dozen more? I don’t think so, y/n. We have to think about this carefully and quickly; the less dead bodies, the better.”

“Yes, but when’s the last time you’ve slept, L?” He stayed quiet. “I’ve been here with you for almost four days now, and all you’ve done is sit in front of that computer waiting. You barely eat unless I force you to, and the few times you’ve slept have been when you nodded off while in that same sitting position. How are you going to catch the Kira if you can’t even take care of yourself?”

L sipped his tea and then reached for a few sugar cubes. “This is critical work, and I can’t waste time by rest-“

“You can take a few hours,” you insisted. “I doubt there will be any updates until daybreak, so why don’t you come sleep with me in the nice bed in this nice hotel that Watari got us?”

He stared at you as he stirred his tea. “Just a few hours?”

“Just a few,” you answered, a grin settling on your face.

He took a sip and then placed his cup on the counter. Then, he sat down fully and jumped so he was standing on the floor. He stretched his hands out in front of him and let out a loud yawn before turning to you and nodding his head towards the door. “Fine, but not too long. This is already a risk in itself.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and butted your shoulder gently. “Come on, I want to be up before the sun rises.”

You made your way from the kitchen to the freezing cold bedroom side by side. As you slid onto the bed, already in sleep clothes, you got to watch L strip down to his underwear, sniffling gently as he went, finally let his tiredness settle in his bones. Afterward, he crawled onto the bed and under the covers, settling on top of you with his head on your chest and arms wrapped around you. He was incredibly warm on your skin, clashing against the cold room.

He let out a groan and then a moan, breath fanning against you as he settled. Your hands carded through his hair, calming him down. His heart was beating furiously in his chest; you could feel it. “You’re okay, L,” you whispered towards him. He grumbled in response and sighed. “I love you.”

He tapped your side three times, saying it back, and then the two of you fell into silence. It was only a few moments before L had drifted off, snoring quietly as he did so, and you followed shortly after. The both of you slept well into the afternoon, content to stay in each other’s arms for as long as possible; L didn’t even complain that much when he finally pried himself away. He even had a small smile on his face as he got dressed for the day.


End file.
